The Masked Murderer
by indecisivelucas
Summary: Homra's being killed off one by one, but who's the one doing it? Tw: blood, gore, homicide, majour character death No shipping involved
1. Fall of the Hobbiest

"Why...?" Tatara asked as his killer finally showed his face.

* * *

It was 2:30am in Shizume City. Anna had gone to bed hours prior and Izumo had just locked up the bar to go to sleep himself. Leaving Mikoto in the dark bar to his drink under the single light left on for him. Twisting his wrist, he spun the alcohol around in its glass a little, listening to the clink of the ice against glass. He gave a small him of thought before finishing his drink and going upstairs.

Mikoto removed the chain from the side of his pants and set it on his dresser before slipping his white v-neck off and pulling on a longer, baggier black T-shirt and a black hoodie. He also changed his shoes to normal sneakers and pulled the laces tight so that they wouldn't come off as he went through the city.

Searching his underwear drawer, he found a yellow, circular mask with two holes for eyes in it and a black grin painted on and tucked it under his hoodie. After, he searched his nightstand and slipped a silver knife under his sleeve.

The king gave a small yawn before hopping out of his window, to avoid having to unlock and lock the bar door again, and landing on the ground neatly, but not gracefully.

Standing up straight, he stretched his back and pulled the yellow mask on, making it was secure before pulling the hood of his jacket on, being sure that no one could even see or recognize him at this point.

He knew Totsuka was either at home, or doing some late night filming of the sky like usual. Tapping his chin questioningly, he decided to look for him in the city. If he was at home, he'll just check back tomorrow.

"Always such a difficult person..." he muttered aloud to himself with a small grin behind the mask. He had a good idea where he might be, but he decided to find someone else first really quick.

* * *

News reports for the past few weeks have been updating the civilians of a masked murderer. The murderer would be wearing a black hoodie and a yellow, smiley face mask.

Some victims would have no relation to each other, and others would be eye witnesses of prior murders.

"Wow, that's kinda scary...just thinking of that kind of thing is creepy!" Totsuka said as he listened to the TV reports, "don't you think so, King?"  
Mikoto sighed, "Not really..." appearing as calm as a person could be, as if he was just told a boring fact.  
"That's Mikoto-san for ya! Not even phased by a mass murderer!" Yata exclaimed from the bar proudly.  
In which Mikoto merely waved it off.

* * *

Heavy screams pierced the night as a knife was driven into the chest of a random businessman. No connection at all was he to the prior murders, but rather he was a victim of entertainment.

Amber eyes danced with joy behind the yellow mask, loving every minute of it. It gave his heart a rush that he yearned for so much every day. He let off a dark chuckle as he eventually lifted himself off of the man, pulling the knife out of the businessman.

This was his drug.

He could hear sirens now.

_Time to get going I guess...I have to find Tatara... _

Walking to the end if the alleyway he was in, he jumped up onto the roof of the building and ran along them until he came across a figure standing at a railing with a camera.

_There he is... _

Hopping over the railing, he silently stood behind the man with the camera.  
Tatara turned with a smile, ready to greet the one behind and stopped, dropping his camera.

The masked figure gave a small laugh, "Beautiful night, no?"  
"I-I guess so..." he replied, reaching for his phone, to call Izumo or his king. In which he did.  
He called Mikoto, but occasionally glancing up to the masked murderer to make sure he wasn't sneaking up to him.

A phone rang nearby as the ringer goes off on Tatara's side of the phone. A recognizable tone that all of Homra knew.

"Calling me won't help, Tatara.." the murderer said, smiling beneath the mask.

Tatara let his arm drop to his side, the cell phone slipping out of the loose grip. A bloody knife was plunged into his stomach, spurting blood everywhere.  
Mikoto pulled his knife out Tatara's stomach and let the other drop onto his back, blood slowly pouring out of his stab would.

Mikoto kneeled down next to him, taking the man in his arms. Probably the only victim he'd show compassion for.

Slowly, he used his bloody hand to pull the mask off, slipping the hood down to reveal his bright red hair and bloodlustful amber eyes.

"Why? I don't know...maybe I'm just bored..." Mikoto said flatly, holding the knife up, "Maybe I just want to see that dying look in your eyes...unfortunately, I can only see it once, so I'm not going to make this too quick..." he added.  
He didn't plunge the knife down like he would usually do when killing a victim, rather, he took the blade to Tatara's neck, starting at the ear and pressing down until the blade had pierced the skin and muscle.  
Warm crimson ran over his hand as he held onto the frail neck below him, cooing lovingly to the loved one in his arms as he dragged the blade through the neck tissue, blood now spurting from the fatal wound until Mikoto finally reaching the other's ear, there he laid the other down and watched as the light faded from Tatara's eyes.

* * *

_**Reviews are highly appreciated~!**_

_**-Lucas**_


	2. Fall of the Vanguard

News of Tatara Totsuka's murder had been the first thing to reach Homra's ears the next day when someone had found his dead body on the rooftop of a building. Mikoto kept to his room as several clansmen came by to mourn, in which they all assumed he was too, but in his own way.

But in all honesty, he didn't care; he just decided to play along, to play the silently distressed king.

"…Mikoto?" Izumo's familiar voice came through the door .

"..Yeah?" the man replied

"Will you be all right..?"

"Yeah…I'm fine.."

Mikoto gave an amused huff as he heard the man walk away.

* * *

Peering beyond the holes in the yellow mask, amber eyes pierced the night, sitting on a railing like a bird perched on a branch, searching for its next prey.

A cool breeze blew by and the loud sound a metal door closing echoed loudly through the alleyway.

Mikoto looked down to see a woman in lavender heels, a magenta pencil skirt and a skimpy lavender top to match. Mentally grimacing at her fashion sense but externally grinning at his opportunity, he leaped down.

"Haven't you been listening to the news, little Miss?~" he cooed cruelly to the woman and slashing her across the chest before she had the chance to reply; she only had the chance to yelp in pain and drop to the ground, choking on her own blood as the red liquid flooded her mouth and trickled down the side of her mouth.

A giggle came from the masked figure as he thrust the knife into her chest over and over again, waiting as her screams slowly stopped.

_Damn the police…ruin the fun…_

He stood and once again jumped up to the building rooftops where he ran across the roofs until he was far enough away to once again makes his way back to the ground.

Mikoto stopped for a moment and took the mask off, eyeing it over, wiping off some of the blood and dirt, making a mental note to clean it later.

"Mikoto-san!"

_Shit_

"Ah, Yata…" Mikoto turned to see his vanguard approaching him.

"I didn't expect to see you here, unless you're—Woah, is that the killer's mask?!" Yata exclaimed, spotting the yellow, blood smeared mask in his King's hand.

"Ah..yeah…he must have dropped it.." the king replied calmly

"We can tell Kusanagi—"

"Let's head back to the bar…" Mikoto interrupted, turning and starting to walk back towards the bar, and walking down into an alleyway to avoid letting the younger spot the blood on his jacket.

"Mikoto-san this isn't—" Yata started as he noticed that Mikoto wasn't going on the light filled sidewalks as usual.

"I know…I take a different path at night..." the King replied as he was walking ahead, reaching into his jacket sleeve.

Seeing a small reflection of the metal blade flashed from a light from above made something click in Yata's mind.

"M-Mikoto-san you aren't—...the killer..aren't you..?"

"You know...I was really hoping that you wouldn't find out yet.." Mikoto said, turning to face the other with an evil glint in his amber eyes and a wide, cruel grin plastered across his face as he slipped the yellow mask on.

"…Why..?" Yata asked.

"Tatara asked me the same thing before I killed him…But really..There nothing more entertaining than the fear everyone shows when I show up…Ah..I've said too much..goodbye, Yata."

The last thing Yata saw before everything went black for him was a glint of metal. The vanguard's entire bottom jaw was sliced across, it only dangling by some soft tissue that was left.

The blade was then thrusted through his neck and then into his chest several times before the body was engulfed in a red aura and burned to a crisp.

While the body burned, Mikoto just simply walked away with a small yawn and returned to the bar early for the night.


	3. Fall of the Bartender

As Mikoto returned from his usual night, albeit a bit early, a small figure sat in his darkened room.  
"You're back early…" said the figure in a small voice.  
Mikoto smiled apologetically, "I know…but there wasn't much fun in tonight…"  
"I told you to kill the vanguard—"  
"And I did…But it wasn't interesting…not as much as Totsuka was anyway…"  
"There's a group of annoying teens out by another bar…the other bar that you frequent. I want you to find them, kill them, and don't get caught…" said the voice from the shadows.  
"Yes…my queen," He smirked and the red king kneeled down, kissing the pale hand of the girl who stared down at him with crimson hues.

"Mikoto, I'm closing up and leaving now…" Izumo's voice came from downstairs as Mikoto was resting on his couch in his bedroom.  
"A'ight…" the crimson haired man said lazily, yawning while scrolling the internet on his PDA.  
Izumo rolled his eyes at the other's statement and left the bar, locking it and leaving to go home.  
After a few hours, around 1 am, someone dumped a soft bundle of stuff onto Mikoto's chest, waking him up slowly.  
"It is time to go, Mikoto..." said the little albino girl, her crimson eyes looking from the large knife in her hand to him "Ah, couldn't you let me sleep for just a little longer, Anna-chan?"  
"You've been slacking lately, ever since you killed Tatara. Don't tell me you regret it?"

"Of course not—"

"Good, now get going..." Anna replied harshly, placing the knife onto his stomach and walking back upstairs, "Your last victim of Homra, will be the bartender, can you do it?" she asked, turning around from the base of the stair case, a shroud of darkness shadowing her face, but the gleam of the moonlight glinted off of her scarlet eyes.

"Ah, give me more credit than that…I've killed off everyone else…"

"I know. Remember to show no mercy..."

"Yes yes, I know..." Mikoto waved off her statement as he slipped the black hoodie over his head and torso, and picking up his mask, "Oh, you cleaned it.."

"Yes, it was becoming very dirty, and to show my gratitude, I cleaned everything, it took all day, but I hope it was worth it, now go, so we can have cake when you get back…"  
Mikoto smirked through his mask, "Yes, my queen." He stated before leaving through a window and after he had slipped his knife into his pullover hoodie sleeve.

Izumo slept peacefully in his full-sized bed, his blankets pulled over him as gentle breaths kept themselves at an even pace. But a small _slide_ and _click_ from his front apartment door was enough to arouse him from his slumber. He grabbed his lighter and crept out of his room, sneaking toward his door; coming upon the door it was locked, and looked like it had not even been touched. His brown eyes shifted back and forth in his dark house, until he flipped a light on and a knife flew out of nowhere, stabbing him in the hand that held his lighter. The blond dropped the lighter and grabbed onto his hand, groaning in pain. A larger hand grabbed him by the back of the neck and pinned him to the wall, crushing his face against the white, rough texture of it.  
Mentally cursing through the pain of his hand and being held to the wall by his neck, he attempted to raise his other hand to fend off whoever was trying to kill him, but it was no use as the assailant stabbed that against the wall using the knife from the other hand after pulling it out.  
"It's useless to struggle, Kusanagi.." said the attacker in a gruff voice, "I am much stronger than you," said the attacker, letting him go to walk into the kitchen, "I suggest you don't attempt to run or fight, it'll only make things more painful on your part," he said, rummaging around the kitchen until pulling out more knives and walking back into the living room where Kusanagi Izumo grit his teeth, yelling at the man before him, holding a knife block full of knives and a smiley-face mask over his face, "WHY?! Why are you killing everyone?!" he yelled to the black hoodied man placed the block of knives down, "Why? Because—" he paused to take his mask off, and lowered his hood pushing his scarlet hair back further with a bloody hand, "Because I love to see your faces, when you're in pain. It excites me..." Mikoto stated before throwing the mask to the side and picking the block back up and selecting a knife, "How about we play some darts, Izumo? Except, you're the target…" he grinned and chucked the knife at the other, hitting Izumo in the arm with a sickening em_thunk_em and pinning him to the wall from both arms. The elder screamed in pain and struggles to get free but it was useless as another knife struck him in the leg

"Ah, I'm better at this than expected!" the red head stated joyously before throwing another, it hitting the wall, "Said that too soon.." he added.  
Knife after knife was thrown until they were all stuck either in the target or in the wall, only one had missed its mark, and the rest were all stuck into a bloodied and exhausted blonde bartender who was pinned to the wall. Yes, Izumo was in extreme pain, but he was now just running on adrenaline to stay alive as Mikoto walked forward and pulled the knife out of the wall as it had missed Kusanagi by just mere inches.  
Blood gurgled from Izumo's mouth as he looked up weakly, Mikoto's hand grabbing him by the hair and holding his head up.  
_In 3…2…1…aim and—_

With a revolting _thunk_ and _crack_ of the victim's skull, Mikoto had stabbed the other right between the eyes, causing the skull to nearly split open. Blood ran down the face and onto the rest of the body which was held up from the scattered knife littering the body, staining the pajamas that Izumo had been wearing while he had slept.


End file.
